The Calling of Destiny
by xXTheDragonRiderXx
Summary: After the battle Merlin, Arthur and Freya finally get a short break. But then Azure comes back again… and he is not happy. This time, someone close to them dies and Merlin, Freya and Arthur goes to a druid camp. But that is only the beginning as they start to learn about their true callings to destiny… 2nd in Children of Destiny. No Slash. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Calling of Destiny

**Category: **AU**  
Characters/Pairings: **Freylin, Arwen, Hunith/Balinor, and various others**  
Rating: **K+ **  
Summary: **After the battle Merlin, Arthur and Freya finally get a short break. But then Azure comes back again… and he is not happy. This time, someone close to them dies and Merlin, Freya and Arthur goes to a druid camp. But that is only the beginning as they start to learn about their true callings to destiny… Sequel to The Warlock's Calling. No Slash. AU.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Merlin.

**_Chapter One_**

He ran to the king, his eyes wide but full of hatred and anger. "Sire," he said in a whining tone. "I have grand news."

The king looked at his wife and raised an eyebrow. "What is it Rupert?" He questioned sharply.

"Sorcery," he said a snarl on his face. "Sorcery King Uther and Queen Katrina."

Uther rose to his feet sharply. "Sorcery?" He questioned sharply hate in his cold eyes. "Are you sure?"

Rupert nodded eagerly. "Yes milord, druids close to your kingdom. I was able to mingle with them and I got some information," he rubbed his hands together, oh Rupert was going to get his money alright. "They speak of Emrys, they say that his time is coming. They also speak of the Once and Future King, who will unite with Emrys to bring back magic and unite the lands of Albion."

Uther's face twisted in fury then he looked at Rupert. "Thank you Rupert."

Rupert looked at the king hopefully. "Sire?" he asked.

Uther glared at him, "you want your money. Well, I'll only give you half pay. You did not tell me the identity of this… _Once and Future King_," he snarled it out. "Now go."

Rupert bowed clumsily and hastily retreated.

Uther sighed and sat down and he looked up as he saw his two wards and son. "What is it Morgana, Morgan, Henry?" He asked wearily.

"Father," Henry said arrogantly, "The Ladies Morgana, Morgan and I would like to ride out on our horses and try to locate this camp."

Uther noticed that Morgan nodded eagerly but Morgana looked sad. "What is it Morgana?" He asked gently.

Morgana sighed. "Nothing milord," she said.

Uther nodded satisfied and looked at Henry and he thought sadly about Arthur. "You have my permission but take Sir Leon and Olwen."

Henry nodded, "Yes Father," he said and turned and walked away.

Uther sighed and turned to Katrina, "Come along my dear," he said and held out his arm. Katrina smiled and took it and they exited the throne room.

**Author's Note: **Mwa ha ha ha ha! Although this is the prologue it can also be a sort-of first chapter. Whichever way you look at it. I'm gonna do chapter 2 which is set right after this :). I've got plans for this story… evil plans. *Evil Grin


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

~No Time Skip~

**Arthur-17  
Merlin-14  
Freya-13**

"You'll never win," Merlin called out playfully to Arthur as he ran backwards. "I'll win and then I'll get to see you trying to get chicken eggs!"

Arthur grunted and poured on more speed. "No. I. Will. Beat. You." He panted between steps.

Merlin just grinned and turned around and ran faster.

"Stupid idiotic warlocks who just got growth spurts…" Arthur muttered under his breath and tried to keep up with Merlin.

"I heard that!" Merlin shouted but there was laughter in his voice.

Arthur rolled his eyes and he saw Freya look up from her book with a smile on her face. "Freya, trip him!" He shouted.

Freya shook her head this time her laughter ringing clearly through the air to his ears. "Sorry Arthur, I don't know how to." She grinned at him cheekily.

"Yep, she's definitely spending too much time with Merlin." Arthur muttered under his breath.

"Halt!" A commanding voice said firmly and Arthur stopped while Merlin naturally almost tripped over his feet. Arthur deftly caught him, his hand wrapping his forearm in a tight grip and he heard Freya's gentle footfalls come up behind him.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked the figure on the horse and then he saw the two girls. And the two armed men. And a girl. "And who are they?" He added as the two girls riding behind the boy slid off their horses.

The boy smiled arrogantly. "I am Prince Henry." He said loftily then he looked around. "Girl," he added sliding off his horse and dropping the horse's lead. The maid trembled and picked the reins up cautiously then she looked up and met Arthur's eyes. Her eyes widened and Arthur almost forgot about the annoying boy as he stared into her eyes as he felt an emotion rise up in him, one that he didn't even know he had.

"Her name is Gwen." One of the girls snapped angrily. "And she is my maid Henry. Gwen, drop the reins."

Gwen bit her lip but dropped the reigns.

"Morgana," Henry said through gritted teeth. "You would do well to remember your place." By the end of his sentence he nearly spat it out.

Morgana raised her chin defiantly. "So what?" She said glaring at him, "I've got as much right as you do Henry."

Henry glared at her but then the other girl interrupted him smoothly. "I am sorry about my dear sister and my lord's behavior," she said gracefully. "I am Morgan le Fay and this is my sister, Morgana le Fay. And I guess you know Henry Pendragon. The maid is Guinevere, and the two armored men are the knights, Sir Leon and Olwen."

The two knights saluted although they looked unhappily at the prince.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Knights?" He questioned, "Your knights of Camelot?" He said somewhat sharply and he felt Merlin tense.

Henry nodded proudly. "And I am their leader," he said smirking. At this the two knights rolled their eyes. "So I deserve your respect you common mule."

Merlin's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. "I'd be careful about what you say Pendragon," he said in the same tone he had used with Emrys, when he had threatened his family.

Henry glared at Merlin, "Are you threatening me boy?" The two knights rolled their eyes.

Arthur leaned back casually against the tree trunk. "Yes, he is," he said lightly, "You better be careful."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Prat." He muttered under his breath.

The two knights traded confused glances then shrugged as Henry spoke up. "What're your names?"

Morgana muttered something under her breath and a red clown's nose replaced Henry's real one. Merlin coughed and raised his eyebrows at Morgana. Morgana's eye widened and Merlin, taking pity on her, spoke into her mind. Don't worry, I won't tell.

Morgana started.

"What is it Morgana this time?" Henry snapped and he revealed his nose to them. All of them started coughing. Trying desperately to hide their laughter and even Morgan was smiling. "What?" He snarled.

Merlin ducked his head and a mischievous grin lit his face. He thought of what he wanted to do and his eyes flashed gold.

Henry turned to Arthur, Freya and Merlin and displayed his red nose. Arthur started sniggering, Merlin started to chuckle but Freya started to downright laugh. "What?" He shouted but his voice was high-pitched.

Finally all attempts of stopping their laughter stopped and they all began to laugh so hard that tears started to come into their eyes.

"You… you impeccable! Despicable. Stupid people." He squeaked and turned around and marched to his horse and jerked the reins from the quivering Gwen. He flicked the reins and galloped off, glowering at the two laughing knights and ladies.

Morgana managed to get her laughter down to sniggers. "That was interesting, does he even know…?"

Leon looked at Morgana startled, "It wasn't you or your sister milady?" He questioned although he was still smiling.

Morgana finally snorted, "No, my magic isn't able to change someone's voice. Plus it's mostly seer dreams."

Leon looked confused, "Then whose was it?"

Merlin bit his lip as Freya spoke up. "A very… mischievous sorcerer," Merlin rolled his eyes, he was a warlock, not a sorcerer, and there was a difference. "But a kind sorcerer."

Leon shrugged, "Okay milady," he said to Freya.

Freya shook her head blushing and Merlin felt a surge of annoyance, "I'm no lady sir knight, it's just Freya." She said. Merlin rolled his eyes at that. "And this is Merlin and Arthur. Merlin, say Hello, Arthur, be nice."

Merlin meekly said "Hello" while Arthur bowed slightly.

Leon's lips twitched, "Well, I suppose we better be getting back to Camelot."

Morgan rolled her eyes, "You don't know which way Camelot is." She pointed out, a sly smile gracing across her blood red lips.

Leon looked disgruntled. "I do know where Camelot is. I just… have conveniently lost my way."

It was Morgana who rolled her eyes. "In other words, we're lost. Men." She added under her breath then she smiled at Freya ignoring Leon's, Arthur's and Olwen's protests.

"We'll see you again?" Merlin asked rolling his eyes at Arthur.

Morgana smiled at him warmly, "Possibly. I'm not sure. Are you alright Gwen?" She added in mild concern as Gwen had started to stare at Arthur again. And Arthur had started to do the same to her… so that they had started to stare at each other.

Gwen mumbled something and Morgana sighed. "Now she's love struck." She muttered in annoyance.

Merlin looked at Freya who shrugged although she started sending glares at Morgana (much to Merlin's confusion, Morgana seemed to be nice enough). "Its east," Freya said and then firmly wound her arm around Merlin's who raised an eyebrow.

Morgana looked at Freya and gave a small nod and she relaxed slightly, although her arm was still hooked with Merlin's, and he was slightly (okay, slightly was an understatement, how about very) unwilling to let go.

"Come sister, sir knights, Gwen," Morgan spoke up smoothly and mounted her horse, "Our prince needs to be found. Again." Her cool composure slipped and Merlin heard the annoyance in her tone.

Gwen smiled at Merlin, "Thank you Merlin." She said.

Merlin smiled back, "Your welcome Gwen."

Freya smiled at her cheerfully, "I hope we'll see you again." She said and looked at Arthur pointedly.

Gwen grinned, "I'll come back." And then she climbed onto her pony and trotted off.

Arthur stared at where she had gone. "Merlin," he said distractedly.

Merlin raised an eyebrow as Freya giggled, "Yes Arthur?"

Arthur smiled dreamily, "I think I'm in love."

Merlin's eyes widened in horror and he looked at Freya who had started to giggle again. "Oh no," he moaned, "I'm never going to hear the end of this now."

Freya started to giggle as Arthur snapped back at Merlin, "Just you wait."

Merlin's eyes widened in horror and Freya grinned cheekily. "Don't worry Merlin," she said teasing him gently, "I won't let him." She smiled and lightly kissed his cheek before running toward their village.

Merlin lightly touched his cheek before a goofy grin slowly spread across his face. Arthur shook his head with a fond smile, "And you're the one talking."

Merlin rolled his eyes, I only love Freya as I would a sister! That's all! He shouted defensively in his own mind but there was something deeper inside of him yelling the opposite.

He was just in denial.

**Author's Note: **…. I keep on putting my characters in denial, don't I? First Arthur, now Merlin. *Rolls eyes* He's loved her since he first met her. Oh well, at least Arthur's not *Evil Grin* Anyways, my Dad decided that we're going on a short road trip up to the panhandle/northern Florida. *Rolls eyes* I'll probably have internet just don't expect any updates soon. Well, within the next four days although I might...

Oh, and this chapter is unedited, I'll probably go back and edit it later though :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

~No Time Skip~

**Arthur-17  
Merlin-14  
Freya-13**

When they got back to their house Balinor looked up and slowly raised an eyebrow at Arthur's love struck expression, Freya's (slightly evil) grin, and Merlin's cheeky and definitely evil grin/slightly dazed expression. "Do I want to know?" He asked wearily glancing to one teenager to the other.

Freya's grin widened. "Arthur's in love!" She shouted in triumph.

Balinor raised the eyebrow even higher and he looked at her then looked at Arthur's expression and he chuckled. "Indeed."

Merlin grinned evilly and he jumped onto the table which Balinor had been using to saw through. His legs didn't touch the ground but the warlock was grinning. "Her name is Gwen, apparently she's the Lady Morgana's maid."

Balinor, who had been sawing, pressed down to hard on one side of the board. The board flew up, smacked him in the face. But he didn't care as he stared at Merlin in shock. "Morgana?"

It was Freya who answered. "Yes," she said, "I don't like her." She added.

Merlin looked at her in confusion. "Why not?" He asked curiously. Freya glared at him. "She seemed nice enough."

"She was not nice, Merlin." She said firmly, "She was arrogant. She strutted around like she owned us. Couldn't you see that Merlin?" She glared at him.

Merlin just looked confused. "Are you talking about Morgan le Fay?" He asked, "Because something is just wrong about-"

Freya glared at him. "Men," she growled and stormed off.

Merlin looked confused and slightly hurt. "What did I do?" He asked looking at Arthur and Balinor.

The two traded looks and then started to laugh. "She's jealous." Arthur said simply.

Merlin looked confused. "Why would she be jealous of Morgana? I don't even know her."

Arthur and Balinor traded looks. "That's how girls are." Arthur said and walked out.

Merlin stared at Balinor. "Girls are confusing Dad," he said. "That is why I'm never going to fall in love with one. And Freya'll be the only girl that I like." He said firmly then added hastily, "As a sister of course."

Balinor slowly raised an eyebrow. "Okay then Merlin," he said, "Whatever you say."

Merlin smiled at him and walked out leaving an amused Balinor behind.

~…~

"Hey Arthur," Merlin said playing with his magic. It was about ten o'clock in the night and Arthur had been trying to get to sleep, although he sadly was unable to due to the random flashing lights.

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur sighed turning on his side so that his back was to the lights.

Merlin looked at Arthur thoughtfully, "Why was Freya jealous?" He asked curiously. "I don't see why she would be in the first place, especially of Morgana. Well, she could be but that it just completely against her nature…"

Arthur sighed and turned on his side then he looked at Merlin. He paused for a moment before answering. "You really don't get it do you Merlin?" Merlin shook his head. Arthur sighed, and Merlin said that he was the obvious one. "She likes you Merlin."

Merlin gaped at him. "What? But… I only like her as a sister."

Arthur looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow, he knew Merlin wasn't fully convinced of that, whatever he may say. "Are you completely sure about that Merlin?" He asked in exasperation then he turned on his side and closed his eyes. "G'night."

Arthur heard Merlin sigh and shift. "Night, Arthur."

~…~

The next day Merlin tried to talk to Freya but she kept avoiding him. He sighed and leaned back into a tree trunk staring at the pebbles on the ground. He wondered what he was going to do because he missed talking to Freya.

"Merlin?" A hesitant voice asked suddenly and Merlin looked up startled, and hopeful. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hullo Freya." He said softly staring at the pebbles as she sat down next to him.

He heard Freya sigh. "Merlin…"

Merlin looked up and said sadly, "Freya, I'm sorry."

Freya looked confused and wondered what he was sorry for. If anyone it should be she who should be sorry. "What on Earth for Merlin?" She questioned tilting her head and looking at him.

Merlin on the other hand avoided her eyes. "I made you mad at me," he said softly, and sadly.

Freya shook her head, only Merlin would think that it was his fault that she had been mad. "Merlin," she said smiling slightly, "It's not your fault." Freya cupped his cheek and gently lifted his chin. "I'm sorry for avoiding you." She added looking down at her feet.

Merlin smiled slightly and brushed her hair out of her face. "It's not your fault." He said gently. She looked up and smiled at him.

"And it's not yours either," she said. "If you blame yourself, I'll blame myself. Understood?" Merlin's lips turned up into the grin that Freya loved. He nodded and Freya stood up. "Good," she said and lightly kissed his cheek.

She turned and walked away.

Merlin slowly raised an eyebrow touching the spot where her lips had brushed his cheek. "Why does she keep on doing that?" He complained to thin air.

**Author's Note: **Yeah… I honestly have no idea what to do for this chapter… So we're in about the middle of this story now. I really need to get these chapters longer… ah well, I like doing short chapters and fast updates xD It's easier for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

~2 months~

**Arthur-17  
Merlin-14  
Freya-14**

* * *

For two months there was peace, but then that fateful day finally came.

Arthur had been out on the field helping Merlin and Freya pick the corn. Merlin and Arthur had been arguing about magic helping to make more corn, Merlin saying no and Arthur saying yes (Merlin saying it went against nature to conjure food and the principals of magic and Arthur arguing that he could help it grow faster).

Arthur was about to ask Merlin to try to make the corn grow faster when he heard a horse. He looked up in mild surprise and he exchanged a look with Merlin before they both walked out of the cornfield, Freya following behind.

They saw a black horse galloping toward them. Arthur raised an eyebrow, slightly worried but mostly wary when he saw the horse stop. The rider dismounted hastily, looking behind her shoulder as if she was afraid of being followed and Arthur finally recognized her as Morgana.

"What's she doing here?" He muttered under his breath frowning slightly as Morgana looked over her shoulder. Then she ran up the hill and her eyes lightened in recognition.

Arthur finally got a look at her face and the first thing that he felt was concern- Merlin would argue it was worry but it was most certainly _not. _It was most definitely concern. "Morgana," he called out to her and set out a swift pace down the road, "What's wrong?"

Morgana spun around her eyes in widening in terror before she saw him and she relaxed. Slightly. There was fear still in her eyes. "Arthur." She replied relief in her voice. She stumbled slightly and Arthur caught her before she fell.

"What happened?" Arthur said growing more concerned.

Morgana looked up at him and sighed. "It's Uther. Well, sort of Uther. It's also Morgan and Azure." Arthur was slowly growing more concerned.

"Azure?" Merlin asked sharply his eyes scanning Morgana's face. "What do you mean?" He added more gently.

Morgana bit her lip and Freya lightly touched her shoulder. "It's okay," she said gently. "We know Azure… sort of. We had some trouble with him last year. He tried to take over Ealdor." Arthur was surprised that she was reassuring Morgana, but then again, that might just be Freya just being Freya...

Morgana smiled slightly then she began her tale…

* * *

~Two weeks ago~

It was a normal morning for Morgana. She woke up, got dressed, let Gwen brush her hair, and met Morgan by her door with her maid, Elaine. After that she met Henry by the hall to the breakfast room and they walked in together (although Morgana made sure Morgan stayed in the middle) to greet the King and Queen.

They greeted King Uther and Queen Katrina with a hello and took their places –Morgana and Morgan by the queen and Henry by the king.

They talked, or rather in Morgana's case, argued with Henry and in Morgan's she tried to keep them from spilling blood. A completely normal occurrence Then they ate breakfast after that, Katrina smiling at Henry and Morgan but glaring at Morgana. It was then that Uther decided to tell them the news.

"Children," the king said smiling at them. "It has come to my attention, thanks to Morgan and Henry, that there are sorcerers living close to my kingdom."

Morgana, who had been taking a sip of water at that precise moment, swallowed too quickly and began to cough paling when she remembered her dream. "What?" She said in outrage glaring at Morgan and Henry.

Uther frowned at her in disapproval. "Morgana," he said, "don't tell me you are defending the sorcerers."

Morgana quickly composed herself and shook her head. "No sire," she said and smiled sweetly at him although her mind and heart was filling with questions, and a small amount of her felt betrayal, on Morgan's part, and a very vast anger. "I don't defend sorcerers. Where is this place?" She added innocently.

Uther raised an eyebrow. "Ealdor, I believe is what Henry told me." Henry nodded. Uther then continued on, "I have realized that if we are to destroy all the sorcerers we need someone to act as bait. A sorcerer himself."

Morgana's mind went blank as she felt fury rise in her but no signs of it appeared, although her hands clenched a bit around the goblet. _The hypocrite! You hate magic, yet you welcome sorcerers into your kingdom to bait them! Next you'll be removing the ban on magic to bait them and _then _you will execute them!_

"I have ensured that he will not turn on us. I have offered him good pay and freedom so that he won't be burned in return of his services." Uther continued blissfully unaware of Morgana's raging thoughts although Morgan kept shooting her glances. "Azure," He called out suddenly, "you may come out now."

Out of the shadows stepped Azure. He smiled at Uther and his eyes scanned Morgan as she stood up and smiled at him.

"I have also suggested an arranged marriage between his son and Morgan and they as well as Azure have agreed." Uther added and Morgana looked at him sharply.

Out of the shadows stepped a younger man. His eyes glittered cruelly as he looked at Morgana but softened slightly when he rested eyes on Morgan and she smiled back at him.

"Thank you King Uther," he said. His voice was like velvet but something about his whole character seemed off. "I am Morgarah."

Morgan smiled at him and offered her hand. Morgarah took it, bowed, and lightly brushed his lips against her knuckles.

Uther smiled then turned to Azure. "When will you leave? And when will you be able to start looking for sorcerers?"

Morgana smiled secretly a plan already forming in her mind for Morgan was a being a hypocrite as well (she was a sorceress as well!). _Figure out as much you can and then go warn Arthur, Merlin and Freya._ She thought smirking slightly so that she looked almost eerily familiar to Morgan at the moment as she scanned Azure.

Azure smiled but it never reached his eyes. "Whenever Morgan and Morgarah can get married." He said the fake smile still on his face.

Uther laughed slightly. "In two days?" He suggested.

Morgarah smiled at Morgan who smiled back at him. "Of course," Morgarah, Morgan and Azure said at the same time.

Morgan glared at Uther, Morgan, Henry... pretty much all of them.

* * *

As soon as they were dismissed Morgana swiftly walked to Morgan's room, no longer hiding her anger as Gwen followed in her wake. _How dare she? The hypocrite!_

Morgana knocked on Morgan's door twice before opening it and storming in. She glared at Morgan in anger and betrayal. The older girl sat calmly on the chair raising an eyebrow at her sister. "Hello Morgana," she said calmly.

Morgana glared at Morgan even more. "How dare you?" She growled glaring at Morgan. "Do you realize what you have done? Not only have you told Uther about Merlin, but you have endangered him as well. Do you have any idea what you have seen? I knew this was going to happen. It started this way as well."

Morgan raised an eyebrow and calmly took a sip of water. "What do you mean, sister?" She questioned.

Morgana glared at her and rested her hands on the table and leaned over. "You have just made a very terrible enemy Morgan le Fay." She snarled glaring at her in pure fury, "Not only me but the Old Religion itself," Morgana had no idea what she was saying now, but it felt right. "And I will not help you when the old Religion goes after you for revenge. If anything, I will _help _it, Morgan le Fay. I've seen it in my dreams."

She turned and stormed out the door leaving a frightened Gwen to follow her.

* * *

Morgana sighed as she watched Morgan walk down the aisle and wedded Morgarah. She didn't trust Morgarah or Azure. Something about them seemed to be off.

* * *

Morgana sighed and turned to Gwen. "Gwen," she said softly and Gwen turned to her in confusion.

"My lady?" She addressed.

Morgana smiled at her sadly. "It's Morgana to you Gwen," she said gently but firmly. "Sometimes I feel like you're the only person I can trust." She added with a sigh and Gwen smiled slightly. She smiled back at her, feeling some of the anger leave her and smiled at the thought of her revenge. "Gwen, I was wondering if you would like to cover for me. I wouldn't have you know my plan but well... I have to leave tonight if I am going to keep ahead of Azure. I asked Gaius to help you and he's told the king that I have a head cold but I need you to… well… make it look like I do."

Gwen smiled mischievously and a slightly cunning smirk crept onto her lips and Morgana stared at her, never realizing that she had a _very _cunning smirk. "Morgana," she said smoothly although there was amusement in her voice. "You need to get rest, your head cold will not be getting any better if you insist on staying awake."

Morgana smiled at her, slightly surprised by how authoric her voice sounded before Morgana carefully put her cloak on and head out the door.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin exchanged glances once she finished her story and then looked at Freya.

Freya nodded then turned to Morgana. "We've got to get you to Balinor. He'll know what to do." She said. There was a quiet authority in her voice that surprised Morgana, for she seemed to be the most shy and quiet one, but then Merlin seemed to be the quiet one as well. _They obviously are not common peasants, _She decided, firmly not changing her mind on that. Morgana was about to say something when a voice interrupted her.

"I have already heard." A man stepped out of the shadows and Morgana gasped. He was the same man that Uther wanted dead because he had killed his son.

The man (Balinor) turned to Merlin. "Merlin, where is your mother? I can't find her."

Merlin looked confused. "I don't know, I thought she was with you." He turned around and Morgana saw Arthur's hand move toward his side where she noticed a sword.

"Morgana," Balinor warned turning toward her, "You've got to go. Azure can't be far behind you. I have got to find Hunith." He smiled at her and she nodded seriously.

"Morgana," Arthur called out as she ran over to her horse and mounted it. Morgana looked up at him and met his gaze, now almost certain that he was the lost prince. _Maybe we're not doomed after all…_ she mused thoughtfully. "Thank you." He finished.

Morgana smiled at him. "I hope this won't happen to often." She replied then she turned her horse and galloped.

* * *

Merlin looked around as midday came. He looked up at Balinor at their meeting place and shook his head as Freya and Arthur came into view, both looking dejected. "I can't find her." He said sadly.

Balinor looked worried and was about to say something when a cruel and (unfortunately) familiar voice said: "Don't move or make a sound otherwise she is dead."

All four of them turned around and stared at Azure. And in his hand was a knife, and he was holding it at Hunith's throat.

**Author's Note: **Oh yeah, a cliffhanger! *Smirks* you better review. This chapter was not going to be this way; it was (originally) only going to be just Morgana explaining and no memory flashbacks but then… yeah. And Morgan was certainly not going to get married… *Grinning*. There's going to be two updates a week, one on Friday and the other on Monday. :) By the way, does anyone want to beta this?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

~No Time Skip~

**Arthur-17  
Merlin-14  
Freya-14**

_**Thanks goes to Charles-Burg for the betaing.**_

Arthur cursed loudly and drew his sword from his belt while Merlin grabbed his knife (which had been conveniently hidden in his boot) as well as feeling his magic rise to the surface; and Freya raised her hand, eyes flashing with anger and magic. Balinor stiffened and looked towards Hunith.

Azure smirked evilly. "Now," he said calmly pressing his knife harder against Hunith's throat. "You will back away. Slowly."

Merlin bit his lip and scanned the area as he slowly placed one foot behind the other. "Let go of her," Balinor said desperately, looking at Hunith.

Azure smirked at Balinor. "Oh no, no, no," He said in a patronizing voice. "I shall think not…" The slid his knife across Hunith's throat and she fell to the ground, ragged breaths hitching in her throat.

"No!" Four voices cried out.

_Balinor_ glared at his longtime enemy as Azure started to laugh. The laugh was high pitched and slightly insane, a terrible laugh to the three teenagers. Merlin, Freya and Arthur rushed to Hunith and laid her head in his lap as she took her last shuddering breath while Balinor pulled out his knife and began fighting Azure.

"No…" Freya moaned. "Hunith…" she whispered.

Merlin started using magic trying to heal her. "_Gelácnian_!"(1) He shouted. Nothing happened. He felt desperation flood into his movements and denial, denial that she was… "No!" He shouted. "_Wel cene hole."_(2) There was nothing and he sank to the ground tears threatening to fall.

Arthur looked shocked but then he looked up and he shouted, "Dad! Look out!" The two magic-users spun around and gasped as a dagger, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, buried itself in Balinor's stomach.

Silent screams came out of Merlin's mouth as he watched his father fall to the ground. Freya's eyes widened in horror and she rushed to Balinor's side.

"Balinor!" She whispered kneeling beside the Dragonlord as Merlin and Arthur knelt next to him.

Balinor smiled although he looked like he was in pain. "Freya," he gasped. Tears were running down her face as she shook her head.

"No, no. Not you too. You must…" Freya whimpered.

Balinor smiled sadly at her before he looked at Arthur who was trying to stop the bleeding. "Arthur," he gasped.

Arthur looked up at him. "Don't talk Father, save your energy." He said desperately as a blue and gold shimmered into life, surrounding him, Balinor and Freya. All three of them looked at Merlin who smiled sadly.

Balinor smiled back at him and turn to Arthur. "It's too late Arthur," he said softly. "I need… to tell you… something." He started to pant now. "You're… not… my son." Balinor said gasping for breath and Arthur looked at Balinor, shocked. "You're… Uther Pendragon's… you're a prince…"

Arthur shook his head in denial and Balinor looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry." He whispered before he looked at Merlin, who had started to strain under the attacks of the enemy sorcerer. "Merlin," he breathed, "look… after them. And keep… each other safe." He paused for a moment then continued his eyes, intense. "You're the last Dragonlord now, Merlin. You alone carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice that you and the great dragon share, for your soul and his are brothers. When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will."

Merlin looked confused but he nodded and Balinor smiled for a moment then his eyes closed for the last time.

"No!" Freya cried trying to make Balinor wake but his eyes stayed closed. Arthur knelt beside the man that he had thought was his father and tried to find a pulse.

Arthur looked up at Merlin and he nodded. Merlin tried to smile at him but all he could manage as a grimace, before the shield dropped and he fell to the ground.

The newly revealed Prince looked at Azure and redrew his sword (which was funny, because he couldn't remember putting it back in its sheath) and charged at Azure. The two began to exchange blows, parrying, hacking, and slashing.

Azure always seemed to be one step in front of Arthur. Whenever Arthur tried to jab at the sorcerer's legs, he would either block the blow or dodge to one side. Their swords danced in a deadly dance.

Arthur was so focused on his task that he did not see another man slowly coming up behind him, out of the shadows. But Merlin and Freya did.

"Arthur!" They cried out and as one they moved forward and attacked the sorcerer. Arthur spun around and his gaze rested on the sorcerer for a moment before Azure attacked him.

While Arthur and Azure tried to kill each other, Merlin and Freya were having an easy time with the sorcerer. Or rather, Merlin was having an easy time with the sorcerer while Freya tried to send the evil sorcerer a killing blow, while he was intent on making Merlin die (or maybe he wanted Emrys to die; that was probably more likely).

So Merlin and the sorcerer dueled back and forth, both blasting each other with magic as Freya threw up shields whenever Azure attacked Arthur with magic (for which the frequency was steadily increasing as Azure got more confident), and blocking out of bond spells. She let out a snarl of frustration and hurled the forgotten dagger at the sorcerer. The sorcerer felt it and glared at Freya. "_Færdryre swíma, Freya_!" (3) He shouted and Freya fell to the ground unconscious, be fore she had time to react.

The sorcerer smirked evilly and turned back to Merlin who stared at Freya, his eyes widening in horror. The sorcerer smiled realizing the warlock's weakness. _Young love_… he thought, rather dreamily, before he shouted "_Svelt, Merlin_!" (4)

Merlin rolled his eyes. In some random part of his mind that was not fixed on killing the sorcerer he wondered vaguely if evil sorcerers loved using that spell… probably. He thrust his hand out in front of him and the sorcerer went flying back nearly hitting a tree twenty feet away (the fact he had missed the tree annoyed the boy). Merlin stared at his hand. _When have I been able to do that? _Then he heard a terrible yell.

Arthur's yell.

Arthur's yell of pain.

Merlin spun around as he watched Arthur fall to the ground. "No!" He shouted desperately and knelt by Arthur's side, trying to find a pulse. For a terrifying moment there was none and then he felt it. Weak, yes. But there.

Merlin looked up at the two sorcerers and felt a wave of anger rise up in him. How dare they hurt his brother! Not only his brother but his sister (okay, maybe she was a bit more then a sister) and his parents! Oh they just made Merlin Ambrosius very, very mad.

"I suggest you leave right now." Merlin said in a deceptively calm voice, when, in reality, he was very, very angry. No. He wasn't angry he was ragging.

The two sorcerers traded evil smirks. "Never." They said as one and began chanting. "_Ic onlíesan se ámánsumung sylfum se twihwyrft ansíen oncíegan unc. Béon fére oþ wálá homl, andfangol sylfum se Cierr ond Eftwyrd Aldfriþ. Ic ádl ámánsumung unc oþ áblindian wiðinnan fífgéar sumorlicu. Ond for fíftíenewintre sumorlicu unc diht béon nágan oþ wálá cwalu, ac æfter se fíftéða unc þing. þes sy se ámánsumung ic bæcern onuppan unc._"(5)

Merlin let out a shout and instinctively raised a hand to block the spell but the spell shattered his flimsy shield and hit him square in the chest. He fell to the ground, pain consuming him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two sorcerers stumble, one fell, and the other disappeared.

Merlin fell to the ground, huddled against the pain as bright colors danced around him. Arthur's form was surrounded in a deep royal bluey, gold; Freya's was surrounded in a beautiful redy, purpleand his parent's surrounded in a cold, dark black.

Merlin crawled over to Arthur and felt his pulse before his eyes flashed and Freya floated over to him. His mind in a daze of pain he dragged Arthur and Freya (one with magic, the other without), his only thought was to protect.

"Help!" He called out stumbling, his voice weak. Blackness was surrounding his vision. He knew he didn't have long before he fell unconscious.

Mustering his last drop of energy he whispered one last spell. "_ámundian_."(6)

Finally he surrendered to the black void, but not without calling one last help with his mind.

* * *

(1) Heal (Online translator)

(2) Used by Taliesin to heal Arthur in the episode '_The Crystal Cave'_

(3) Fall Unconscious, Freya!

(4) Die Violently, Merlin!

(5) **(SPOILER FOR STORY)** Ask me or Charles-Burg for the Translation :). (Online Translator)

(6) Protect (Online translator)

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm late. Again. Sorry? Thanks for the reviews and thanks Charles (for betaing). This story _will _be complete by April 20th, and the third one _A Moment of Hope _will be out by Mid-July or August. Yes. I just told you that there will be a sequel, of course there is xD. Although the series is starting to pick up... :).


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

~No Time Skip~

**Arthur-17**  
**Merlin-14**  
**Freya-14**

_**Thanks go to Charles-Burg for betaing. **_

* * *

Merlin really needed to stop falling unconscious. It was becoming a bad habit.

Or maybe it was just Arthur who had the bad habit… Yeah, Arthur is the one with the bad habit. _What am I going to do with him?_

Merlin shifted and gazed around vaguely. Was he dead? _No… if I was I would not be able to think… or maybe I would be in heaven… so I'm not dead… at least, I hope I'm not._

Merlin looked around and all he saw was black. He sighed. _I hope Arthur and Freya are okay. If either of them are hurt…_

* * *

Merlin woke up and saw bright, blinding, sunlight. Instantly he closed his eyes, not wanting to blind them. Then he paused, huh?

The colours were back. Slowly (and warily) he opened his eyes and gazed around the room. He saw sunlight, yes, but other colours. Looking around he saw that they outlined other sleeping people.

"What in the world?" Merlin muttered and sat up trying to make sense of it all. Yes, the colours were pretty (okay, that is an understatement, a better word would be gorgeous) but Merlin didn't really care. He was now worried, for he could not find Arthur or Freya. "Arthur?" He called out and with a start he realized his voice was raspy.

He raised his hand to his forehead rubbing his temples. His vision was dark. Not black, he was not blind, he could see, but Merlin could tell something was wrong. Hesitantly he poured some of his magic toward his eyes and the blackness went away. He smiled, slightly relieved, and examined his surroundings.

While he examined his surroundings his mind unwittingly reached out toward Arthur. He unconsciously felt Arthur's presence. He smiled slightly unaware that his eyes were gold.

Merlin frowned and swung his legs over the bed and leapt to his feet.

It seemed that it was too sudden, for his legs buckled under his weight and he fell with a cry of surprise. The blackness came back.

Merlin let out a muffled curse._ Stupid blackness, or is it darkness? _He thought in frustration, glaring at the ground in his sitting/crumpled position. For a moment everything seemed quiet but Merlin suddenly froze, sure that he had just heard footsteps. Warily he looked around as he felt his magic tingle. He knew instantly that there was someone else was there. Some one with magic. Although, not as powerful as his own.

"Who's there?" Merlin called out warily and he pushed himself up, steadying himself by using the bed. Once again he cursed (in his mind) at the blackness/darkness. Merlin frowned and concentrated his thoughts and he heard someone shift and his voice grew sharp. "Show yourself."

He heard the telltale sound of someone moving and he readied his magic but then a young girl of about nine came out of the shadows. Her outline was completely surrounded by a rich purple but despite that Merlin recognized her instantly and relaxed his grip on his magic. "I'm sorry Emrys, you see, I'm not supposed to be in here but there was no one outside and… well, I decided to come in here. I didn't mean to wake you up. Or at least, I don't-"

Merlin cut her off with a chuckle as he shook his head. "I'm not sure what woke me up in the first place so it's okay. You're Melody, right?" He asked and the girl smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm Melody. You healed my arm not two years ago." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I'm surprised you still remember me. How do you remember me?" She added looking at him curiously.

Merlin smiled at her. She was so much more talkative then before, although that might have been because she was not scared. "You helped free my home when you showed me that stone," he said gently. "Of course I would remember you."

Melody beamed at him and Merlin smiled back at her. Suddenly he frowned and concern flickered into his face. "Where's Arthur?" He asked.

Melody bit her lip and Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Uh… well… he's asleep at the moment." Melody said almost guiltily and Merlin raised his eyebrow higher (which was humanly impossible). "Ah… you see you've been unconscious for two weeks-"

"Two weeks!?"

"-and Arthur and Freya woke up about three days after we found you. Arthur got out of bed almost immediately and came to check up on you but Freya had to stay in bed for about three days. She's fine," Melody added hastily seeing Merlin's face. "Anyways, as soon as she could get out she came here and checked up on you. Wouldn't leave until the next day when Arthur told her that you wouldn't want her to become sick. Of course, Arthur wasn't much better… Anyways, the reason why neither Arthur nor Freya is here is because Arthur started losing sleep so Freya put a sedative into his water. And she's watching him because she said something about Arthur waking up and killing her… although why she would stay in there to make sure he stays asleep when he would kill her I have no idea…"

Merlin chuckled shaking his head at Freya's cunning scheme. "It's a good thing she did. I probably would have done the same to Arthur… although I probably wouldn't have done it as gently as she did."

Melody looked confused and Merlin smiled at her. Then his legs suddenly decided that they could not take his weight any longer. He collapsed (again) and Melody knelt down and wrapped his arm around her thin shoulders and helped him onto the bed.

Merlin smiled at her although it was also a grimace of a mixture of pain and frustration. "I guess I'm not going to be walking anytime today or tomorrow. That's the second time I collapsed."

Melody grinned and perched by his elbow. "Don't feel bad," she said cheerfully. "You'll probably up and running around within no time."

Merlin was about to reply when he saw another… whatever the colour things are called… come into view. He turned his head and saw the same man that had told Emrys (not him, the person who pretended to be him) that the druids only followed the real Emrys (him) standing in the doorway.

"Hello Emrys, Hello Melody." The man said and Melody looked up and grinned.

"Uncle Iseldir!" She shouted and scrambled off the bed.

Iseldir smiled at her then his expression became stern, well, sort of. His eyes were twinkling. "Melody, what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Melody bit her lip and rubbed the back of her head. "None?"

Iseldir shook his head fondly and ruffled her hair, leaning on his staff. "I suppose so. How about you go outside? I'm sure Samuel is free from his studies by now."

Melody smiled at him. "He's annoying… most of the time."

Iseldir shook his head again and stood up. "Oh Melody, what am I going to do with you? He's your brother, of course he is annoying." Melody rolled her eyes but left and Iseldir turned to look at Merlin. Merlin met the eyes of the man (although he had to crane his head to the left to do so as he was on his bed but not lying down). Iseldir slowly raised an eyebrow at Merlin before shaking his head. "I suppose we need to talk."

Merlin nodded. "We do." He said firmly, wanting answers as to why there were colour things around them.

Iseldir moved and sat down across from the warlock on the other bed. "Well," he said heavily, "You're not going to like the news."

* * *

**Author's Note: **You Europeans have strange computer keyboard things. No offence. Seriously, I keep on getting the 'Y' mixed up with the 'Z'. Also, what are these Ö things? Oh, and this ß thing? It took me forever to figure out how to use the thing. Oh! And what's the µ thing? Anyway, sorry about not posting this three weeks ago... I hate my Tablet for doing this stuff... Oh wait! *Grabs Shield and Sword* You can bring the pitchforks and torches now. Oh wait one more minute... *Jumps into freezing river* OK. Ready now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_~No Time Skip~_

**_Arthur-17_**

**_Merlin-14_**

**_Freya-14_**

* * *

Merlin raised an eyebrow slowly as he looked at the druid warily. Then he asked the question that turned his life upside down. "Why would I not like the news?" He paused for a moment and remembered Balinor and Hunith. Merlin looked at Iseldir and asked somewhat desperately, "My Father? Mother? Are they…" He trailed off, hoping that if he didn't say it they would not be... asleep.

Iseldir bowed his head and Merlin felt something shatter in him. "I'm sorry Emrys."

Merlin looked at the floor blinking back tears. After a few minutes he got control over his emotions and rasped out (much to his surprise) a question. "Arthur? Freya? They're okay, right?"

Iseldir looked at him in surprise and nodded to which Merlin let out a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly. Iseldir smiled slightly at his concern and remembered how Freya and Arthur took turns watching the warlock. The supposed brother and sister had taken turns telling the druids stories about Merlin.

Iseldir sighed, he did not want to tell Emrys the news but he had to, for the first stage had already begun. "Emrys… there is something else." The warlock looked up at the druid almost helplessly and Iseldir was reminded just how young Emrys was. "Was there a sorcerer who cast a curse?"

Emrys frowned slightly before he nodded. "Yes, there were two. Azure was one of them but I can't remember who the second one is. Why?"

Iseldir sighed this time wondering why fate had put him into this position. "Emrys… can you remember the last spell they cast upon you?"

Emrys bit his bottom lip before he relayed the spell uncannily well from his memory, but he seemed to purposely stumble over the words. After he finished repeating the spell he opened his eyes and looked at the druid.

Iseldir was in shock, his face paling rapidly. He swayed and Emrys grabbed his arm in a surprisingly firm but gentle grip. "I- I don't know how you're still alive." Iseldir gasped gazing at the boy in awe and (possibly) pity.

Emrys looked increasingly more concerned and a flicker of worry appeared in his eye as he steadied the druid. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly, his face becoming carefully neutral.

Iseldir looked at Emrys carefully. "There are only two sorcerers who have been hit by that curse, neither of them survived, and there are only a few sorcerers nowadays who can even attempt that spell…" He trailed off as he watched Emrys pale.

"Oh." He muttered. "I guess I'm the exception then. Again." The boy raised a hand to his forehead and kneed it. "Are you saying that I might die?"

Iseldir paused, surprised by his frank tone, but then he looked into Emrys's eyes and saw fear in them, but something else, something behind the fear that he couldn't quite pinpoint it. Was it determination? Or courage? Wisdom? Whatever it was, he felt something stir in him. "I don't know. Perhaps you may, but no one can be sure."

Emrys sighed and looked down and began clenching and unclenching his hand and his face changed into a thoughtful expression but there was a still a small amount of fear in his eyes that had become more prominent. "So… what you're saying is that there is a fifty-fifty chance that I might die?" He asked his blue eyes that looked as gray as storm clouds in this light piercing Iseldir, almost demanding the truth.

"Yes."

Emrys leaned back, almost as if he lost all the remaining strength. "Well…" he said letting out a breath, "I guess that means that the odds are in my favour… not." Iseldir looked at him sympathetically then watched as his expression changed, determination filling it. "Then what will happen, will happen." Emrys looked up and gazed at Iseldir steadily. "It is no use to fight fate."

Iseldir raised an eyebrow at Emrys. "Indeed, Emrys."

Emrys smiled at him slightly, "Don't tell them." He said softly, his expression suddenly turning pleading. "I don't think I would be able to handle it if they looked at me as if I'm dying…which I could be…"

Iseldir raised the eyebrow higher. "Very well Emrys."

"Merlin!" A voice shouted and Emrys looked up and his expression changed abruptly. So abruptly that it was frankly unnerving. The grin on his face was wide, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, although there seemed to be a sense of contentment.

"You prat," Emrys said happily. "Where's Freya?"

Arthur stepped into the tent and he smiled at Emrys although Iseldir noticed that he was looking at him carefully. "Is that the first thing you can think of? Oh and I'll have you know that you are a complete, utter ridiculously noble and brave idiot."

Emrys frowned slightly. "Uh… thanks?"

Arthur smirked and a slightly smaller figure came in behind the elder. "Merlin, don't listen to Arthur, he's just being an arrogant…"

"Stonehead?"

"Hey!"

Freya beamed at Emrys as Arthur glared and she slid under Arthur's arm and sat on the edge of the cot.

Iseldir smiled slightly and quietly slid out but Emrys caught his eye and he nodded his head in respect. Iseldir nodded back and closed the door but with a small smile, for he knew that Emrys would never be truly alone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **oh This Is Hard... I Will Never Update From My Tablet Again.


End file.
